1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the management of telecommunications cabling, and more specifically, to distribution frames used for fiber optic cables.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Fiber optic cables have found increasing usage in the telecommunications industry as a result of their greater bandwidth and immunity from noise. As in the case of conventional copper electrical conductors, fiber optic cables used in the telecommunications industry are typically bundled together in large bundles. At various locations within a fiber optic cable system, including at the central office of the telecommunications system operator, in Controlled Environment Vaults (CEVs) out in the field, and at the premises of larger customers, it is often necessary to terminate and distribute a large number of incoming and outgoing fiber optic cables. Typically, the bundles of fiber optic cables include a relatively large number of individual optical fibers. The task of keeping such large number of optical fibers organized at such termination/distribution points, so that the optical fibers can be properly distributed throughout the system, poses a significant challenge.
The space available at such termination/distribution points is often at a premium, so it is important to maintain a relatively high density of optical fiber connections at such locations to minimize the space required. On the other hand, optical fibers can not be bent along sharp bends without risk of damaging such fibers, so any system for connecting together the ends of such incoming and outgoing fibers must support the optical fibers in such a way as to avoid such sharp bends. Moreover, high density must not come at the cost of making it more difficult to properly identify particular incoming and outgoing fibers; otherwise, the system operator will not be able to efficiently maintain, modify, and diagnose the fiber optic system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,688 to Anton, et al. discloses an optical fiber distribution frame for terminating and distributing fiber optic cables. The disclosed frame includes a series of modular cabinets, including a connector cabinet having an essentially planar front panel with sleeve adaptors for mounting a plurality of connector sleeves thereto at an angle to the front panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,465 to Korkowski, et al. discloses a fiber optic connector module that includes a framework for receiving circuit card cartridges, and each of the cartridges include electrical connectors for attachment to telecommunication wires and cables. The connectors are angled so that the bending radius of the cables is not too sharp as to cause damage to the cable.
However, the apparatus disclosed by the two above-mentioned patents fails to achieve the packing density, ease of identification, and convenience obtained by the invention that is the subject of the present application.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic cable distribution frame which facilitates the connection of pairs of incoming and outgoing optic fibers as a highly dense, space-saving structure without concern for bending the optical fibers around too sharp a bend.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a distribution frame which conveniently organizes a relatively large number of optical fibers at a termination/distribution points, and which allows such optical fibers to be easily identified so that they can be properly distributed throughout the fiber optic cable system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a distribution frame as a highly dense structure, but which provides ready and convenient access to each coupled connection between incoming and outgoing optical fibers in order to efficiently maintain, modify, and diagnose the fiber optic system.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description of the present invention proceeds.